Exception To The Rule
by HarperC23
Summary: Hunter Clarington always identified as being straight. A run in the park with a sexy boy named Kurt Hummel has changed all that. With a new take on who he is whilst also falling in love with Kurt, Hunter finds that labels can always be changed. Kurt/Hunter
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys so I hated my first Kunter (Kurt/Hunter) fic so I thought we would try again. Anyway it's a little bit like The Social Ladder in that it mainly had OC characters I casted as I didn't much care for anyone but Kurt. Anyway please leave your reviews and let me know what you think! List of OC characters and who's playing them is below. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **ORIGINAL CHARACTERS CASTING:**

 **LYDIA CLARINGTON (Lana Parilla) – Hunter's mom**

 **EZRA CLARINGTON (Brad Pitt) – Hunter's dad**

 **AUDREY CLARINGTON (Leighton Meester) – Hunter's older sister**

 **LIAM CLARINGTON (Stephen Amell) – Hunter's older brother**

 **JESSICA CLARINGTON (Arden Cho) – Hunter's older sister**

 **SKYE CLARINGTON (Bella Thorne) – Hunter's older sister**

 **CARTER CLARINGTON (Cody Christian) – Hunter's younger brother**

 **SPENCER FORBES (Emma Roberts) – Kurt's roommate and best friend**

 **MERCER REESE (Colton Haynes) – Kurt's friend**

 **TEDDY KENT (Steven R. McQueen) – Kurt's friend and Courtney's boyfriend**

 **COURTNEY ROTHCHID (KeKe Palmer) – Kurt's friend and Teddy's girlfriend**

 **NOTES:**

 **There will be more OC's added later as I plan for some OC's to have significant others**

 **I add so many OC's because I really didn't like any of the other Glee characters other than Kurt & Quinn**

 **Kurt & Hunter are the same age **

**Finn is dead and it's their second year of college**

 **Glee Characters to Appear in This Fic Are: Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Sam, Isabelle, Mike, Burt, Carole, Kitty, Jake, Santana, Brittany and Sue. (Most of these will be in only small doses though)**

 **Glee Characters DEFINETLY NOT APPEARING: Will, Artie, Marley, Tina and Puck (COULDN'T STAND ANY OF THEM) Sebastian won't be appearing due to I only want him in my fics if it's a Kurtbastian fic**

 **Brody went to McKinley and dated Kurt all through high school before cheating on him**

 **EXCEPTION TO THE RULE (CH.1: Rule Changer)**

It was Saturday afternoon which found Hunter Clarington running around Central Park while checking his progress on his Fitbit. Smiling when he saw he was right on schedule he was about to speed up when he heard a voice call out.

"LOOK OUT!"

Too late he was being knocked over and as he fell he found the culprit who sent him of course to be a gorgeous grey Husky. He would've been annoyed if the dog wasn't so damn cute and friendly as it licked his face causing him to laugh before two sets of feet entered his eye sight and the same voice was speaking quickly while helping him up.

"I am so sorry, Stone that was very rude!" The boy said to the dog and just as Hunter was on his feet and he could see the face belonging to the voice his breath caught in his throat. This was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. This was also a boy, and yet years of identifying as only straight flew out the window. The boy had an amazing body which is clothed showcased beautifully. He was also dressed to run in a light blue tank top that showed off his amazing toned arms and pecs while also giving attention to the amazing abs underneath. His shorts were shorter than basketball shorts but made of the same material and showed off muscled thighs followed by extremely delicious long legs. Yeah, wow he wanted this kid bad.

It wasn't just the boys looks that made him reach this epiphany it was a longing for this boy to be his. A boy he had only just met and yet it seemed he defined the phrase love at first sight. It was then that he also took in the blonde girl standing next to him who had smiled but otherwise turned her attention to the dog. She was beautiful but it was the boy that had his full attention.

"It's alright, honestly if I have to be tackled to the ground I'd rather it be this guy right here." He said with a smile that he knew caught people's attention.

"Thanks we have another at home but she isn't feeling well, his name is Stone and I'm Kurt and this is my best friend and roommate Spencer." Kurt said with a flirtatious smile

"It's nice to meet all of you." Hunter replied making sure to address both Kurt and Spencer yet it seemed he couldn't keep his eyes off Kurt which Spencer caught onto with a wide smile

"You too, hey I'm going to go sit down for a minute, Hunter hope to see you around." She said sending Kurt a message with her eyes before heading towards the nearest bench. It was then that Hunter needed to know is she was just Kurt's friend or more and the boy miss spoke

"So is that pretty girl just a friend or girlfriend?" He asked making Kurt laugh before speaking again as he pulled Stone closer to him.

"Friend, I'm gay, what about your girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Kurt asked and Hunter caught that Kurt was hoping for the same response to which he smiled

"Single and I used to think I was straight however this gorgeous guy in front of me has me rethinking that." The answer seemed to give Kurt hope yet keep himself guarded as well

"Seriously? We just met though." He said with amusement in his eyes

"Yeah it's been like five minutes, but tell me don't you feel something between us?" Hunter asked stepping closer testing the feeling and amazed as it grew the closer he was to Kurt.

"It's totally crazy but yes I do." Kurt whispered while staring down at Hunter's lips

"So let me take you out on a date, see if this thing is real or if we're just going to be friends." Hunter shot out not needing to question it. Kurt looked a little surprised before turning to look at Spencer on the bench and finding her giving him a silent message before turning to Hunter and pulling him into a heated kiss.

Hunter stumbled a little at being pulled into Kurt's body but found they fit together like a glove and quickly kissed back. The feelings flowing through both boys was that of desire and chemistry that could blow most married couples out of the water. Their tongued worked together and neither wanted to stop until Hunter's phone rang bringing the outside world crashing back.

"Sorry" He whispered before seeing his sister Jessica's name flashed on the screen

"Shit it's one of my sister's I actually need to take this." He said giving Kurt an apologetic look

"It's fine, I need to get home anyway Spencer and I are having our friends over in a bit. I'm free tonight after six though if you still want to do this." Kurt replied

"Of course I do, that was the hottest kiss I've ever had. I'm meeting my siblings as well to help plan our parent's anniversary party in a couple weeks. I can come pick you up around seven does that sound good?" The taller boy asked as they swapped phones and programmed their numbers into it as well as getting Kurt's address and being surprised he lived in a penthouse on the Upper East Side.

"Nice man, I live about seven blocks away nice having wealthy parents isn't it?" They both laughed before Kurt was speaking again

"Mine's actually from a trust fund both sets of grandparents set up for me and as I'm the only grandkid I could afford half without a dent in it while my other roommates kick in their half." He said with a wink

"Others? How many?"

"Including Spencer there's three other people living there. They're my closest friends." He responded while taking his phone back and putting it in his pocket.

"Wow that's cool man, maybe I'll meet them tonight." Kurt laughed before bringing Hunter into another kiss, it was just as amazing and before he knew it, Kurt was pulling back but not before whispering in his ear.

"Bring Tequila, we all love it and we love those who bring it." With that said the gorgeous boy turned and met up with Spencer at the bench. She got up and they began to walk away Spencer clearly talking Kurt's ear off, when they were just a few steps away the boy turned and winked before finally making it outside the park.

Hunter stood like an idiot for several more minutes until his phone rang again. Pulling it out he saw Jessica's name again and accepted and dropped some unexpected news on his sister before she could talk.

"I just met this amazing guy, and I have a date with him tonight." He said into the phone listening for a response and hearing only silence until seconds later his sister began speaking.

"So are you telling me your gay?" Jessica asked with amusement, Hunter rolled his eyes with a goofy smile of his own. This news while unexpected would not be handled with anything but love, acceptance and probably some celebrating from his parents and siblings. He knew that Jessica would the happiest about this news due to how close they were. They always had this amazing connection, the same Jessica also had with their father and he knew it made her the happiest adopted girl in the whole world. In fact, Jessica maybe adopted but she's more of a Clarington than Hunter or his other siblings combined. This was mainly due to while he insisted he was straight they all secretly hoped he might be just a tad bit gay, stating that he had done things in the past that made them think this. Okay so yeah he got a blow job from his friend Jackson when he was 13 and Skye had walked in on it. He was thirteen and horny as hell and his friend offered to help, what was he supposed to do say no? Then there may have been a few times he openly flirted with guys at the gay clubs he went to with his openly gay older brother Liam. These were followed by him saying what guys he would do at his school. Yep they all thought it but didn't wait until he was ready.

"I think I might be, go ahead send your group text to our parents and sibling you are typing out so quickly." He said laughing knowing exactly what Jessica was saying and who she was sending it too.

"YAY! I'm so happy for you Hunter, so who is this guy and do you have a pic?" He smiled as he pulled the picture he took of Kurt up and sent it to Jessica as he began talking about the boy. Jessica listened for several minutes before interrupting when it became obvious she was looking at the picture.

"Hunter's he fucking gorgeous!" She screamed into the receiver

"I know; you're sending that to everyone aren't you?" He asked as he listened to multiple dings on his phone signaling texts coming through

"I already did, well I hate to cut you off but I need to get in the shower now so I can meet you guys on time." His sister said clearly disappointed that she had to wait till she saw him to talk about this again. Oh tonight would be fun, they would all hound him about this all night. He said goodbye and hung up and began walking back to his place, seven p.m. couldn't come fast enough.

Meanwhile a few blocks away Kurt, Spencer and Stone came crashing through their pent house door with Spencer yelling for their other roommates to hear.

"Kurt's got a date with a hot guy tonight!"

He cringed at the yells of excitement and the sound of feet running towards him. Yep this would be fun. As he was only seconds away from being grilled a text came through his phone, bringing a smile when it read Hunter.

 **HUNTER: Can't wait for our date gorgeous, Try and have fun with your inquisition as I'm sure to have with mine**

Kurt began to type a response but before he could, a hand grabbed his phone and his roommates were demanding answers. Oh the fun of living with four other people.

 **AN: That's chapter one! Do you love it? I am working on updating all my fics and adding some new ones so an update for this should come between November 20** **th** **and November 29** **th** **. Please be patient and leave me some awesome reviews!**


	2. The Date

**AN: Hey there I am finally back with an update! I am so amazed by the response to chapter one and hope you guys keep it up for chapter 2! I am updating about nine other fics this week so don't expect another update till after New Year's unless I find the time sorry! Anyway please remember to leave your awesome reviews! Oh I did add three new OC characters that are Audrey, Liam and Jessica's either spouses or fiancés they will be very minor characters though!**

 **ORIGINAL CHARACTERS CASTING: (ADDED THREE CHARACTERS READ UP!)**

 **LYDIA CLARINGTON (Lana Parilla) – Hunter's mom**

 **EZRA CLARINGTON (Brad Pitt) – Hunter's dad**

 **AUDREY CLARINGTON-HUGHES (Leighton Meester) – Hunter's older sister**

 **MONROE HUGHES (Penn Badgely) – Audrey's husband and father to their children**

 **LIAM CLARINGTON (Stephen Amell) – Hunter's older brother**

 **LEXIE CLARINGTON (Jaime Alexander) – Liam's wife and mother to his children**

 **JESSICA CLARINGTON (Arden Cho) – Hunter's older sister**

 **WILDER LANNISTER (Max Carver) – Jessica's fiancé**

 **SKYE CLARINGTON (Bella Thorne) – Hunter's older sister**

 **CARTER CLARINGTON (Cody Christian) – Hunter's younger brother**

 **SPENCER FORBES (Emma Roberts) – Kurt's roommate and best friend**

 **MERCER REESE (Colton Haynes) – Kurt's friend**

 **TEDDY KENT (Steven R. McQueen) – Kurt's friend and Courtney's boyfriend**

 **COURTNEY ROTHCHID (KeKe Palmer) – Kurt's friend and Teddy's girlfriend**

 **NOTES:**

 **I add so many OC's because I really didn't like any of the other Glee characters other than Kurt & Quinn**

 **Kurt & Hunter are the same age **

**Finn is dead and it's their second year of college**

 **Glee Characters to Appear in This Fic Are: Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Sam, Isabelle, Mike, Burt, Carole, Kitty, Jake, Santana, Brittany and Sue. (Most of these will be in only small doses though)**

 **Glee Characters DEFINETLY NOT APPEARING: Will, Artie, Marley, Tina and Puck (COULDN'T STAND ANY OF THEM) Sebastian won't be appearing due to I only want him in my fics if it's a Kurtbastian fic**

 **Brody went to McKinley and dated Kurt all through high school before cheating on him**

 **EXCEPTION TO THE RULE (CH.2: The Date)**

"So tell us more about this guy." Hunter's sister Skye said as she went through caterers for their parent's anniversary dinner with Jessica and Audrey while the boys worked on the invitations.

"I don't know much about him, I just met him a few hours ago and even then it was a few minutes." Hunter replied making his older brother stare in question before asking the question going through his mind.

"Wait you only spent a few minutes with this guy and you're convinced you bisexual. Hunter how can you be so sure? What if your wrong and you end up hurting this kid?" Liam asked as he stared down his brother. As Hunter thought through Liam's questioning while valid for other people, Hunter knew for a fact that Kurt was meant to be more than just a friend. Fuck he had never shared a kiss like that with any of his girlfriends. As he came out of his thoughts he found all eyes on him, and yet a sly smirk from Jessica let him know that she understood completely.

"While you make a good point, you weren't there and you're not me Liam. You didn't feel the chemistry I shared with this guy, you didn't feel like you finally found your other half. I did, so I know. Try and understand and have my back." Hunter replied before turning his attention back to the invitations.

"Hunter, I love you and if you say this is real, then of course I'll have your back." Liam responded before walking over and pulling his little brother into a tight hug

"We all will." Audrey added as she and the rest of the Clarington children joined the hug. That was one thing Hunter really enjoyed about being a Clarington. The lesson that their parents instilled into them that they never fought with each other, but rather rallied around each other from other's that would try and hurt them. Honestly the lesson brought probably the most loyal set of siblings Hunter had ever seen. It wasn't until a small, sleep filled voice broke out that they separated and smiled at the small boy making his way over to them.

"Mommy have you seen my Stitch?" Audrey's three-year-old son Kennedy asked as he walked in the room, while rubbing sleep from his eyes

"I think he's by the couch, your little brothers and sister were playing with him." Audrey answered smiling as her son walked over and cheered in joy at finding his favorite stuffed animal. It was a plush Stitch from the Disney store, needless to say Lilo & Stitch was a big movie in the Clarington-Hughes household.

"I still can't believe you adopted triplets" Skye said as she ran over and threw Kennedy above her heard and twirling around the room making the boy squeal with laughter

"They needed a home, and they captured our hearts, besides if we didn't we wouldn't have Jasmine, Summer or Tristan and Kennedy here would be so lonely, wouldn't you buddy?" Audrey asked as she checked the baby monitor for signs that her seven month old triplets had awoken, relieved that they were still sleeping.

"That's right!" The three-year-old squealed as Skye began chasing him around the house.

"Speaking of kids, why didn't you bring Emily and Sutton over?" Hunter asked Liam as Kennedy rushed past them

"Lexie was taking them to some birthday party, don't worry you see them soon." Liam said with a laugh.

Before he knew it time flew by and Hunter was walking out of Audrey's house with Jessica by his side.

"So are you more nervous or excited?" She asked as she looped her arm through his

"Honestly, a little bit of both."

"That's normal, it's just not normal to you because you dated the most boring girls." Jessica replied with a disgusted face causing Hunter to break out into laughter that his sister soon joined in on.

"Honestly though, just be yourself and if he's smart he'll love you." She said as she stopped outside the building she was meeting her fiancé Wilder at.

"Thanks, I'll call you afterwards and let you know how it went." With that Hunter walked away and headed towards his place to change. Texting Kurt as he walked inside his place, he quickly shed his clothes and picked out a button up and a pair of jeans. His red Sperry's completed the look and after sending a selfie to his sisters and getting a thumbs up he made his way over to Kurt's. Minutes passed and before Hunter knew it he was knocking on Kurt's door, the sound of barking alerted him that Stone and the other dog were clearly home. Apparently they weren't the only ones because instead of Kurt opening the door he was greeted by a smiling black girl.

"Hey you must be Hunter, I'm Courtney one of Kurt's roommates and best friends." She said as she grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"It's nice to meet you." Hunter said before he saw a brown Husky sitting a few feet away from the door, eyeing Hunter with caution. Courtney caught Hunter's line of sight and laughed as she turned towards the dog.

"This is Tessa, she's my dog and Stone is Kurt's but don't worry as long as your cool they're cool." She said with petting Tessa's head before two more people walked into the living room from the kitchen. Two guys to be exact, two guys who were so obviously judging everything about Hunter before addressing him.

"Okay idiots, stop and be normal." Courtney demanded as Spencer walked in from the balcony

"That's impossible they were born that way." She said with a smirk before addressing Hunter

"Don't worry they're harmless, well unless you allow them around something breakable." She replied which seemed to bring the boys out of their vow of silence

"Fuck Spencer, when are you going to let that go? It was two years ago!" The brunette who had moved forward and brought Courtney into his arms whined while the leaner one finally addressed Hunter

"Hey man, I'm Mercer, treat him right and Teddy and I won't have a problem with you isn't that right Theodore?" Mercer asked Teddy as the boy's attention was brought from Spencer back over to Hunter.

"That's right, I'm Teddy by the way." He said while walking over and shaking Hunter's hand in a firm grasp. Returning the shake with just as much strength Hunter couldn't help but feel grateful that Kurt had such amazing people in his life. It was then that movement from across the room caught his attention and he turned and gasped in shock at the stunning boy standing only a few feet away.

Kurt was even more gorgeous right now then he was that morning. Smiling as he walked across the room Hunter made sure to take in the boy's appearance. He wore a black button with a red vest that complemented his biceps and pecs. That was followed by the tightest pair of dark blue jeans he had ever seen, and slowly licked his lips at how they cupped his thighs and ass.

"Hunter are you ready to go?" Kurt's question bringing him out of his lustful thoughts he quickly recovered with a quick smile.

"Sure thing babe, after you." With that they were walking out the door with all of Kurt's roommates shouting a goodbye, and Stone and Tessa barking.

"They seemed nice." Hunter said as he leads Kurt outside and began walking down the street. At the questioning look from the gorgeous boy next to him Hunter simply smiled and grabbed the boy hand, entangling their fingers together.

"The restaurant is within walking distance, I figured if we drink we won't want to drive." He whispered in the boy's ear before once again leading them down the street.

"Nice thinking, and yes my roommates are great, very protective though." Kurt replied which got a laugh from Hunter

"Oh I got that, so are any of them together?" He asked while ignoring the vibrating in his pocket, knowing it was one if not all of his siblings wishing him good luck.

"Yeah, Courtney and Teddy are actually engaged, before you ask yes they're young but they've been together since they were fourteen, and know it's forever." Kurt said with a warm smile before continuing

"The other two are single though but they're both so awesome that won't be for long." Hunter stared at Kurt and saw the same sparkle in his eyes that he got when he talked about his siblings.

"Sounds like you got pretty lucky in the friend's department." The taller boy said making Kurt smile

"I've done okay; I've also made mistakes trusting the wrong people. Now I'm pretty grateful of the people in my life." Kurt responded as Hunter dragged him across the street towards an Italian restaurant.

Once inside, seated and drinks ordered Hunter found himself once again giving all his attention to the beautiful boy in front of him. It wasn't until he realized he had been staring too long that he began speaking again.

"I'm sorry for staring, but you're just so beautiful I could drown in your eyes." He said getting a blush from Kurt's porcelain skin and enjoying the fact that he had this reaction on the boy he hoped he would be calling his boyfriend by the end of the night.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." Kurt responded before thanking the waitress who brought their wine to them and took their orders before smiling and walking off. Taking a sip from his wine Kurt smiled at Hunter before beginning typical first date conversation.

"So what do your parents do?" Any siblings?" Apparently these were the perfect questions to ask because Hunter beamed across the table before beginning.

"My mom is a publicist, she has A LOT of big name clients and my dad is a chef. No he doesn't work here and they're both amazing. Yes, I have siblings, five to be exact. Three boys, three girls. My sister Jessica was adopted from China when she was a week old but she's just a much a Clarington as any of the biological children. My other sisters are Audrey and Skye and my brothers are Liam and Carter, I love them all they're my best friends. What about you?" Hunter's response clearly both impressed and shocked Kurt but just as quickly as the shock came it went with a warm yet sad smile.

"My father was a mechanic and still owns a chain of stores, but he's mainly a congressman but in Ohio. My mother died when I was eight but I have an amazing stepmother named Carole who's a nurse. I had a brother Finn, but sadly he died a few months ago but he was an amazing brother. Other than that my only family is my dog Stone." Kurt responded noticing the apology coming from Hunter he quickly raised his hand to stop him.

"Hunter it's fine, you didn't know and its part of my story. Honestly I always miss my mom and Finn but I've come to accept it." He said smiling, as he found Hunter's warm hand in his and once again tangling their fingers together.

"I'm still sorry you've had to deal with such loss." He responded smiling as Kurt squeezed back and signaled for him to ask the next question

"So where do you go to school?"

"I am a freshman at NYADA, and I plan to be an actor, what about you?" Kurt asked as he began rubbing his thumb across Hunter's hand, loving the feeling that came with the action.

"Wow that's amazing Kurt! I can't wait to see your gorgeous face on the big screen! I'm at NYU and I am majoring in English Literature, I am hoping to be an author myself or work for a publishing house." He responded impressing the boy in front of him.

Before either knew it two hours had passed and they were walking out of the restaurant laughing and holding on to each other. Saying the date went amazingly well didn't do it justice. Once they got through all the usual questions they both fell into easy conversation, both enjoying every word out of the other's mouth. The food was just as amazing, and they both got a bit tipsy from the wine they drank. It got even better when they made it outside Kurt's building and the porcelain boy found himself pressed up against a tree with the lips of his gorgeous date devouring his own.

Moaning into the kiss Kurt quickly returned it with just as much passion. Once again tongues battled for dominance and hands roamed, before either knew it they found themselves inside Kurt's room and began stripping each other's clothes while trying to quiet a barking Stone.

"Stone buddy, you're going to give us away!" Kurt whispered before turning back to a smiling Hunter who lay on his bed while reaching out with both his hands for Kurt to join him. Just then Kurt's nerves came back and he stared and Hunter before speaking hoping it wouldn't upset the other boy.

"Hunter I really like you, but I don't have sex with a guy on the first date, I would like you to sleepover if you're alright with that." He spoke quickly before looking down waiting for Hunter to become angry before he felt his chin being lifted and a quick kiss being placed on his lips making him stare back at a smiling Hunter.

"Kurt, I'm the same way and I would love to sleep here tonight with you in my arms but on one condition." He said with sincerity as he pulled Kurt into his arms

"Okay what are they?" Kurt asked as he snuggled into Hunter's neck

"Will you be my boyfriend? Please?" Kurt smiled at the question before leaning up and kissing Hunter before pulling away and answering the boy.

"Of course I will, now how about I put on a movie while we lay here?" He asked which Hunter agreed with a wide smile as the boy turned to his TV and put on some movie, neither boy really paying attention as they continued to make out before sleep took over.

 **AN: WOW, there you go! I loved writing this chapter and am really enjoying this fic! I want to get chapter three up by New Year's Eve so please let me know what you think and leave me some reviews!**


	3. Parental Talks & Sibling Parties

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I can't tell you how much your reviews have made me happy! I am so glad you're liking this fic, anyway I have some stuff coming up but I will try and have chapter 4 up by sometime next week! Burt is mentioned in this chapter and will have actual dialogue in chapter 6 along with Mike and Sam. Please remember to leave me some awesome reviews and check out my other fanfictions as well!**

 **ORIGINAL CHARACTERS CASTING: (ADDED THREE CHARACTERS READ UP!)**

 **LYDIA CLARINGTON (Lana Parilla) – Hunter's mom**

 **EZRA CLARINGTON (Brad Pitt) – Hunter's dad**

 **AUDREY CLARINGTON-HUGHES (Leighton Meester) – Hunter's older sister**

 **MONROE HUGHES (Penn Badgely) – Audrey's husband and father to their children**

 **LIAM CLARINGTON (Stephen Amell) – Hunter's older brother**

 **LEXIE CLARINGTON (Jaime Alexander) – Liam's wife and mother to his children**

 **JESSICA CLARINGTON (Arden Cho) – Hunter's older sister**

 **WILDER LANNISTER (Max Carver) – Jessica's fiancé**

 **SKYE CLARINGTON (Bella Thorne) – Hunter's older sister**

 **CARTER CLARINGTON (Cody Christian) – Hunter's younger brother**

 **SPENCER FORBES (Emma Roberts) – Kurt's roommate and best friend**

 **MERCER REESE (Colton Haynes) – Kurt's friend**

 **TEDDY KENT (Steven R. McQueen) – Kurt's friend and Courtney's boyfriend**

 **COURTNEY ROTHCHID (KeKe Palmer) – Kurt's friend and Teddy's girlfriend**

 **NOTES:**

 **I add so many OC's because I really didn't like any of the other Glee characters other than Kurt & Quinn**

 **Kurt & Hunter are the same age **

**Finn is dead and it's their second year of college**

 **Glee Characters to Appear in This Fic Are: Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Sam, Isabelle, Mike, Burt, Carole, Kitty, Jake, Santana, Brittany and Sue. (Most of these will be in only small doses though)**

 **Glee Characters DEFINETLY NOT APPEARING: Will, Artie, Marley, Tina and Puck (COULDN'T STAND ANY OF THEM) Sebastian won't be appearing due to I only want him in my fics if it's a Kurtbastian fic**

 **Brody went to McKinley and dated Kurt all through high school before cheating on him**

 **EXCEPTION TO THE RULE (CH.3: Parental Talks & Sibling Parties)**

The next morning Hunter woke up to the feeling of someone in his arms. Smiling at both the warm feeling in his heart and the fact that Stone lay on Kurt's other side with his head on the sleeping boy's lap Hunter let out a quiet laugh before kissing Kurt's neck. It was only after that he felt his phone vibrate on the night stand next to him that brought his attention away from his boyfriend. Pulling reluctantly away from Kurt he quickly grabbed his phone and answered it after seeing the name displayed on the screen.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" He whispered as he stepped into the bathroom not wanting to wake Kurt up

"Other than you having a boyfriend now? Oh nothing what about you honey?" Lydia's voice responded with warmth and amusement, his father's voice could be heard in the background laughing along with his mother. Just like that his parents had finally reacted to his news and like his siblings he was relieved that they didn't act negatively towards it.

"I was meaning to come see you and Dad today to talk it out, it seems like one of my siblings beat me to the punch." He responded while remaining calm

"That would be Skye, she wouldn't shut up about you're hot new boyfriend when she got home." Lydia answered before getting serious

"Honestly though Hunter, are you sure about this boy? I'm not asking out of ignorance you you're your father and I are huge supporters of gay rights, plus I'm best friend's with a gay man. Just are you sure?" His mother asked with no judgement just curiosity and that was why he was so lucky to be a Clarington.

They never judged and they never spoke ill of anyone, it was a lesson both Lydia and Ezra had instilled in their children the same as their parents had done them. Fuck both sides of his grandparents were huge supporters of gay and any other minority rights that they knew about. It was a truly loving and understanding family.

"Yes mom, it may come as a surprise but the moment I saw him I knew." He whispered smiling at the genuine words he spoke, knowing in his heart that he would never doubt how he felt about Kurt Hummel or how Kurt made him feel. Kurt completed him and though it came out of nowhere and seemed to be going faster than most Hunter's other relationships it also never felt more right.

"Well then we're happy for you, we love you Hunter and we're looking forward to meeting Kurt." Hunter was caught off guard by the whole meeting the parents thing, he had never brought a girl home nor had he met a girl's parents yet here his mother was asking for Kurt to be brought to them soon.

"When exactly are you wanting to meet him?" Hunter asked as he heard Kurt's phone go off before the boy yawned and answered it.

"I would like for you to bring him to our anniversary party in the Hamptons, would that be alright?" Hunter thought for a moment, the party was only two weeks away would Kurt want to go away for the weekend with him and spend the night in his parents' house so soon?

"I'll ask him and get back to you, mom I got to go I love you!" He said as he walked out of the bathroom and heard Kurt speaking to his own father while laughing before hanging up. Hunter almost didn't hear his mom's goodbye as he stared at the beautiful boy playing with Stone and smiling at him like he hung the moon.

"Hunter are you still there?" Lydia's voice broke him out of his trance

"Yeah sorry mom."

"It's okay I can assume Kurt has something to do with the silence, I'll let you go please let me know if Kurt can make it." She said

"I will, bye mom." With that the call was ended and Hunter was storming over to Kurt and pulling the boy into a passionate kiss that Kurt returned before the pulled away for air.

"Well good morning to you too." Kurt whispered as he leaned his forehead against Hunter's who simply smiled before pulling the pale boy into his arms

"Morning babe, so what do you want to do today?" He asked as Stone began barking

"Babe huh? I like it, and I need to take this guy for a walk then my whole day is open for us." Kurt responded while laughing as Hunter placed small kisses on his neck just then Hunter's phone went off signaling a text. Never pulling away from Kurt he brought the phone up to his and Kurt's eyes both of them able to read the message on the screen from Audrey.

 **AUDREY: Hey we don't have the kids tonight and neither does Liam so we're having a party over here tonight. You're coming and you're bringing that boyfriend of yours, don't make us locate your phone and track you down! Tonight at 8 PM be here.**

"A party huh?" Kurt asked as he stood and grabbed Stone's leash allowing Hunter to follow him to the front door. It was still fairly early so none of Kurt's room mates were up as they walked out the door and headed outside.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Hunter assured as he and Kurt walked Stone towards Central Park

"No I actually want too, if it's alright with you. I've been so stressed lately, I need a night of heavy drinking and heated make out sessions with my hot boyfriend. Plus, it gets meeting your siblings out of the way, will they all be there?" Kurt asked as they began making their way across the street, suddenly something grabbed Kurt's free hand and before he could look down he felt their fingers interlocking, a warm smile spread across the brunette's face as he stared up at Hunter who held a warm smile of his own.

"Sorry I had to do that, and yes all my siblings will be there tonight. If you're feeling overwhelmed feel free to ask your roommates to come as well."

With that Kurt had quickly texted Spencer, Courtney, Mercer and Teddy and told them that they were all going to Hunter's sister's place for a party. Not even seconds later Teddy responded with excitement and joy as well as promises to go buy some Patron for Kurt later.

Before either knew it day turned to night and they were waiting by the front door for Spencer to join them before heading to Audrey's. Hunter smiled at the bag in Teddy's free hand that held two bottles of Patron and two bottles of Grey Goose. Though he assured them that Audrey had enough booze apparently Kurt and his roommates were known to drink more than what was provided when they had gone weeks without a decent party to distract them from their everyday lives.

"You guys like the good stuff." Hunter commented as Spencer finally came to the door and they were walking outside.

"Fuck yeah, well I don't like vodka so I'll only touch the Patron." Kurt answered getting a goofy laugh from Hunter

"Tequila guy huh? I have a feeling that you Kurt Hummel are about nineteen types of trouble." He said getting a laugh from both Kurt and his friends

"Oh I am, but I'm so worth it." He whispered in Hunter's ear making the taller boy shiver

"I don't doubt it for a minute." He replied at the smiling boy next to him. Minutes flew by and before Hunter knew it they were inside Audrey's town house and Kurt was mingling with his siblings plus Audrey and Liam's spouses and Jessica's fiancé. He smiled wide as he watched Kurt win over each and every one of them before pouring tequila shots and downing them with Spencer, Carter, Jessica, Teddy, Wilder and Liam by his side.

"He's pretty amazing." A voice said next to him making him turn towards a smiling Courtney whose eyes like Hunter's never left Kurt's. They both laughed as Kurt and Wilder seemed to be becoming best friends with tequila shots and Words Against Humanity.

"Yes he is." Hunter replied

"I can see how much you care about him and while that makes me beyond happy considering what a dick his last boyfriend was, just remember you hurt that boy and we hurt you." Courtney said before handing Hunter a shot of tequila and just before they shot it down he gave the girl a silent promise to never do anything to hurt Kurt.

The night continued on with conversation and laughter until finally it was time for people to leave. Kurt held onto Wilder as he drunkenly walked outside, talking Lexie's ear off about a shopping trip together that next weekend. He also watched as Kurt swapped numbers with all of his siblings before finally turning towards his friends and walking towards his apartment, well he tried, he stumbled along the way until Hunter scooped him up and carried him the whole way home. Both boys happier than they had ever been.

 **AN: Well there you go! What did you think? I love writing this fic so much, I want to have the next chapter up by next Friday so make sure to check back then. Love you guys review me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello my amazing readers and welcome to another amazing chapter. Also please look in on the OC cast I have added four more characters, Hunter's grandparents. Yes, I know I have a lot but most of them will hardly be used. Yes, some of the actors portraying his grandparents are dead but just give it a chance I loved Audrey Hepburn and Richard Burton. If you don't know who they are go to IMDb. No more Original Characters after this I promise. Anyway please remember to leave me some awesome reviews!**

 **ORIGINAL CHARACTERS CASTING** **: (ADDED FIVE NEW OC CHARACTERS READ UP!)**

 **LYDIA CLARINGTON (Lana Parilla) – Hunter's mom**

 **EZRA CLARINGTON (Brad Pitt) – Hunter's dad**

 **AUDREY CLARINGTON-HUGHES (Leighton Meester) – Hunter's older sister**

 **MONROE HUGHES (Penn Badgely) – Audrey's husband and father to their children**

 **LIAM CLARINGTON (Stephen Amell) – Hunter's older brother**

 **LEXIE CLARINGTON (Jaime Alexander) – Liam's wife and mother to his children**

 **JESSICA CLARINGTON (Arden Cho) – Hunter's older sister**

 **WILDER LANNISTER (Max Carver) – Jessica's fiancé**

 **SKYE CLARINGTON (Bella Thorne) – Hunter's older sister**

 **CARTER CLARINGTON (Cody Christian) – Hunter's younger brother**

 **SPENCER FORBES (Emma Roberts) – Kurt's roommate and best friend**

 **MERCER REESE (Colton Haynes) – Kurt's friend**

 **TEDDY KENT (Steven R. McQueen) – Kurt's friend and Courtney's boyfriend**

 **COURTNEY ROTHCHID (KeKe Palmer) – Kurt's friend and Teddy's girlfriend**

 **ELENA CLARINGTON (Audrey Hepburn) – Hunter's grandmother**

 **AIDEN CLARINGTON (Richard Burton) – Hunter's grandfather**

 **LINDSEY ASHCROFT (Jane Fonda) – Hunter's grandmother**

 **CHANGE! HENRY ASHCROFT (Gregory Peck) – Hunter's grandfather**

 **JAKE DELLACOURT (Dylan O'Brien) – Carter's Boyfriend**

 **EXCEPTION TO THE RULE (CH.4: Weekend In The Hamptons Pt.1)**

"Do these look okay to wear to a weekend meeting your boyfriend's parents?" Kurt asked Spencer and Courtney who were currently sitting on his bed watching him pack with amusement.

"Kurt it's fine, I mean you've toned your outfits quite a bit, now instead of being outrageous they're classy yet unique." Spencer said getting a warm smile from the boy as he zipped up his suitcase.

"It's really nice of them to let you bring Stone" Courtney said while petting the dog who had become Kurt's biggest protector, honestly the dog's loyalty to Kurt put other dogs to shame. Many people had told him he was lucky that not all dogs love their owners as much as Stone loved Kurt

"Hunter said they were actually excited to meet him; his mom has always wanted a Husky." Kurt said smiling at Stone who watched his every move he made

Not even a second later Hunter walked through his door with a huge smile on his face

"Hey Teddy let me in, you almost ready?" He asked bringing Kurt into a tender kiss before looking at his packed bag

"Yep just got to get Stone's leash and dog food and we can go." Kurt replied walking out to retrieve the items, before Hunter could even turn to greet the girls Spencer was in his face

"You and your family are going to treat him with nothing but kindness right?" She asked her stare clearly challenging Hunter to say anything different

"Of course we are. My siblings pretty much love him already and my parents are super cool" He responded

"You'll have to forgive her, we've both dealt with asshole parents in the past, we prefer to avoid them" Courtney said as she gave Spencer a look to stand down.

"I get it, Kurt's lucky to have such amazing friends who would do anything to anyone who hurt him." Spencer smiled at that before responding

"You remember that."

Before he could respond Kurt walked in and Hunter grabbed his bag while Kurt grabbed Stone. Saying goodbye to his roommates they were quickly on the road

"So what should I be expecting?" Kurt asked as they drove out of town and towards the Hamptons getting a warm smile out of Hunter

"Well first of all my parent's house while huge is nowhere near the size of either of my grandparents who by the way know about you and can't wait to meet you. Oh also I know you met Carter and you guys got along great but did he mention Jake?" This got a wide grin from Kurt

"His boyfriend yes, so is Skye the only single Clarington?" Kurt asked getting a sad sigh from Hunter

"Hunter? I didn't mean anything by it." Kurt started but was cut off by Hunter

"Babe, no I know, yes she's single he last boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend." He said with anger but made sure Kurt knew the anger wasn't pointed at him

"Jesus what a fucking asshole." Kurt replied laughing when Stone barked in response

"Apparently Stone agrees" That got a wild laugh from Hunter. Time flowed quickly inside the car, filled with light conversation and easy laughter until they were pulling into one of the largest mansions Kurt had ever seen. Sure his family had money but this house held at least fifteen bedrooms the boy decided as his boyfriend parked and began removing their luggage from the car.

It wasn't until a voice was calling out and figures were approaching the car that Kurt looked out the window and saw what he assumed were Hunter's parents heading straight towards him. They both held warm smiles as they hugged their son before turning to Kurt who had decided to finally step out of the car.

"Hello you must be Kurt, oh it's so great to finally meet you!" A tall brunette woman said as she brought Kurt into a tight hug, one that he quickly returned.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Clarington." He said getting a laugh from the woman whose husband wore a matching smile

"Please Kurt it's Lydia and Ezra to you, we have been so excited to meet and now here you are!" She exclaimed making her husband and Hunter stare at her in amusement

"Lydia don't scare the boy off just yet; sorry Kurt she's just thrilled to meet you." Ezra said addressing the boy and like his wife pulling him into a hug, they Clarington's were huggers apparently.

"No harm done, I've been excited to meet you guys myself." He responded as his boyfriend began leading his parents and Kurt into the house. Once inside Kurt found the house to be even more beautiful on the inside. The house was designed with great taste and he could only think that Lydia had most the say in what went into their home. Each room was bigger than the next, after the tour of the house Hunter's parents lead them to their room where they left their luggage and walked down to the kitchen were everyone else was waiting.

Smiling as he recognized all but five of the people in the room Kurt quickly found himself greeted with copious amounts of hugs until he stood in front of a group of people he could only hope were Hunter's grandparents. While they were older all four of them were stunning, and each like Hunter's parents held a warm smile.

"Hello I'm Kurt, Hunter's boyfriend." He said instantly feeling stupid for stating the obvious but a laugh from one of the women assured it that they weren't judging him in the slightest

"Hello dear, it's nice to meet you, I'm Elena Clarington and this my husband Aiden. As well as Lydia's parents Lindsey and Henry Ashcroft." The woman said before like the others gave him a tight hug. Greeting each one of them with yes a hug Kurt found himself pulled into light conversation with both Elena and Lindsey about what he thought about certain fashion trends while Henry and Aiden carried on with him about cars.

Kurt worked the room and in no time at all he had every single member of Hunter's family eating out of his hands. He made them laugh louder than Hunter had ever heard and he kept them entertained with stories about his life while also giving them his undivided attention while they talked about themselves. Kurt had even agreed to go with Henry car shopping in two weeks as he needed a new car and didn't know much about them.

"I think he might be a keeper." Lydia whispered in her son's ear getting a wide smile in return.

Hours later Kurt was outside doing a shot of tequila with Jessica while Skye looked on in horror.

"God that is so disgusting!" She groaned getting a flipped up finger from Jessica and a laugh from Kurt

"Best drink in the world, don't be a hater." Kurt replied getting a laugh from Jake who sat next to the brunette yet didn't do shots of his own. On Kurt's other side sat Lexie, Monroe and Wilder and while everyone was interacting with each other Kurt found himself bonding with the other significant others in the Clarington family.

"So we have to go shopping sometime soon." Lexie said as she took her own shot yet grimacing as the liquid made its way down her throat

"That sounds fun, mix it with something if you don't like it plain." Kurt advised yet he felt that maybe people felt like light weights if they did that. The day had passed quickly and the grandparents, parents and kids were all asleep as Kurt's phone read 4 AM. He had spent the better part of the last three hours drinking and partying with these people and yet didn't find himself remotely tired. Looking up he smiled as he saw Hunter standing a few feet away engaged in a conversation with Audrey and Liam, wishing he could read lips to know what it was about. Sadly, he couldn't and another shot was handed to him, sighing he turned to Wilder who held his own clanked it together and took it down his throat.

"Pretty sure Wilder is in love with your boyfriend." Audrey said with a smile as she watched the two take their shot

"Better look out you might have competition" Liam joked, the smile on Hunter's face showing that he knew he wasn't being serious

"He can love him, but if he touches him then we will have a problem." Hunter replied

"Jesus Hunter I've never seen you like this." Audrey said taking a sip from her wine before smiling at her little brother, the fact that Liam shared the same look made Hunter a little suspicious.

"Like what?"

"Just so into someone, so happy, it's great man." Liam replied and any concerns Hunter had quickly gone away

"You have no idea, you really don't." He said before turning away and smiling at Kurt.

 **AN: Alright guys there is chapter four! Don't expect chapter five till three weeks from now. Until then read my other fics and please remember to leave me a review!**


End file.
